Yugi's Party
by Hikari Pegasus
Summary: Yugi Motou is having a party... what could possibly go wrong?
1. Grounded?

New ficcy!! This is my second one.... enjoy!

**                                                   Yugi's Party**

            "Please grandpa? Please? Please? Please?" pleaded a smiling Yugi as he woke up before school.

            "I…guess you can have a party. Who would you invite? Where would it be?" asked Grandpa.

            "If he would allow it, I would ask Seto if the party could be there. It's a mansion! And I would invite…let's see…Jou, Otogi, Mai, Malik, Seto, Mokuba, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, me, Yami, and Honda.

            "Alright, then. Off to school!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Yugi got to school, he delivered all of the invitations to everyone except Malik and Mai. He would deliver them after school.

            "Party!!!" exclaimed Jou, "I'm in! At…Seto's house…I see…"

            "Don't think of not going because you don't like Seto."

            "Umm…Yug…have you asked Seto if you can have the party there?"

            "Of course…I mean…I have to go to class!" said Yugi, forgetting to ask Seto's permission. Rushing through the halls, he tried to find Seto. He must be in tech class, thought Yugi. He loves inventing.

            Once he reached the tech classroom, he saw Seto sitting at the desk, looking into his books before the class started. Yugi walked up closer to him.

            "Hey…umm…Seto?" stammered Yugi.

            "What is it?" Seto asked.

            "I want to have a party, but… I think my house is too small."

            "And…"

            Yugi just blurted it all out. "I want to use your house, please, please, I need this party so bad! I really, really need you to say yes!"

            "Why didn't you just say so?" said Seto. "I'd be glad to lend you my house…on two conditions."

            "Yes?"

            "I must be invited."

            "Done! Here is your invitation," said Yugi, handing him a piece of paper.

            "And your little dog friend won't be there."

            "Dog?" Yugi said, confused.

            "Yes. That pathetic dog, Katsuya. I won't let him set one grubby paw on my property!"

            "But Jou is my friend!" exclaimed Yugi, "He has to go!"

            "Fine. But if your dog makes a mess on my carpet, you have to clean it up." The bell rang for class. "Better get going, Yugi, or you'll be late.

            Once Yugi got to history class, he took out a scarp of paper and made a list. This is what the list looked like so far:

Party Ideas 

**Games: 1. Spin the Bottle**

**              2. Kiss and Tell**

**              3. Truth or Dare**

            "Yugi, " a voice said. He didn't dare look up; he knew who it was.

            "Y..Yes, Mr.Hitaro?" said Yugi, trying to hide the list under his arms. But the teacher saw it.

            "Party games? This is class, Mr. Motou!"

            "I'ts just…"

            "Detention!" declared the teacher. Yugi could hear some of the girls in his class laugh. Detention. Sixteen years of being a perfect student, and now this for writing something about a _party_. What luck!

            Yugi found that detention wasn't so bad. For most of the time he took his time writing more ideas for his party. After his time was over, Yugi delivered Mai and Malik's invitations. Then he ran home as fast as he could.

            "So, Yugi," he heard a voice say. "Where have you been?"


	2. Let the Party Begin!

Yugi's Party 

Chapter 2- Let the Party Begin!

                "You heard me," said Yugi's grandfather. "Where have you been?"

                "Uh…detention…" Yugi whispered.

                "What?"

                "Detention," Yugi stated more clearly.

                "Yugi!" exclaimed Grandpa, shocked. "Why?"

                "I got all excited in class…the teacher caught me making notes in class about the party…"

                "I really should ground you, you know."

                "Please, don't! I want this party so bad!"

                "Well, I guess you can be off the hook this time," Grandpa said.

                "Thank you so much, Gramps!" Yugi sighed, relieved. He rushed out the door and made his way to Seto's mansion. He knocked on the door.

                "Hello, little Yugi," Seto greeted, "What brings you here?"

                "When do you think would be a good time for the party?" asked Yugi.

                "Party?"

                "Oh, hello Mokuba," said Seto to his brother, "Yugi and I were just talking about a grown-up party…"

                "But you two aren't grown-ups…"

                "And older-than-your-age party…" Yugi then took a paper out of his bag and gave it to the younger child.

                "You can be there too, Mokuba," said Yugi politely, "You're invited!"

                "Hey, thanks, Yugi!" said Mokuba.

                "So, Seto," Yugi continued, "When should the party be?" Seto thought for a minute.

                "How's tomorrow night at 7:30? It's a Friday, so we could all have a sleepover here."

                "Sounds like fun! I'll go tell everyone now!"

                Yugi called all of his friends and told them the times for the party. After a good night's sleep and a hard day of school, Yugi went to Seto's house and helped set up for the party. Yugi put up the balloons and streamers, (there were balloons and streamers everywhere) and Seto went to buy a cake, chips, nachos, and other snacks to last the night, which would cost him a lot of his money if Jou was going to show up.

                "All of the decorations are up!" called Yugi as Seto walked through the door.

                "Good," he replied, "For tonight, one of my spare rooms has 5 beds, so we can all sleep in one as long as each person pairs up with a bed-buddie. I can sleep in my own bed, because it is right beside the spare room, and I can stay up in the guest room until you are all asleep. That is, if you even go to sleep."

                "Sounds good, Seto!" said Yugi, hugging him as Seto slowly backed away. He then saw his watch.

                "Uh, Yugi…" said Seto as Yugi let go of him, "It's 7:30…"

                "Already?!" Yugi said, shocked, "People are gonna be here any minute!"

                "Not if they wanna be fashionably late…of course, it seems he doesn't," he said, pointing out the window. Jou was walking up to the door.

                "Hey, Jou-kun!" Yugi smiled.

                "Hi, Yugi!" said Jounouchi, ignoring Seto.

                "Jou, be nice to Seto!" Shizuka popped out from behind Jounouchi.

                "Fine, sis," Jou said, "Nice to see you, Seto" Jou said in a monotonous voice.

                "Good dog, Katsuya," Seto smirked. Jounouchi walked past him and put his sleepover stuff in the living room. Shortly after, Mai came, followed by Ryou and Bakura. At 8:00, Yami came with Malik close behind. Mokuba came back from the arcade 10 minutes later. Otogi then walked in with a big smile on his face, followed by Honda, who looked angry.

                "What are you so happy about, Otogi?" asked Shizuka.

                "Never knew someone could lose a game of dungeon dice monsters so quickly," he replied.

                "Hey, I'm not a 'master of the dice' like you are," said Honda. Shizuka laughed.

                "I think everyone's here," said Seto, "So let's go…"

                "Sorry I'm late!"

                "Anzu?!" Yugi stared, "Since when were you invited??"

                "Hey!" said Anzu, "Don't be so mean! I just heard from Honda there was a party, so I came!"

                "Honda!" everyone moaned.

                "Sorry guys…I thought she was…uh…already coming…" said Honda, blushing.

                "Now everyone, go upstairs where Yugi will show you a bedroom with 5 beds," Seto started, "Everyone has to share a bed with someone, though, so choose a partner and put your stuff down. Mokuba and I will sleep in our own rooms."

                The beds were queen-sized, so 2 people could fit easily. Ryou shared with Bakura, Shizuka with Otogi, Honda with Anzu, Malik with Mai, and Yugi with Yami.

                "But Jounouchi doesn't have a bed," said Mokuba.

                "Let him sleep on the floor," replied Seto.

                "You can't let him sleep on some old rug!"

                "Then where will he sleep? These beds can't fit 3…"

                "Your bed is pretty big…"

                "What are you getting…hey! He's not sleeping in _my_ room!"

                "Come on, Seto…please?" Mokuba made puppy-dog eyes.

                "Fine," Seto sighed. The party then finally was about to start, with Yugi being to the host.

                "Alright, everyone!" said Yugi, "Let the party begin!"

Pegasus: Sorry if you thought this chappie was kinda short…the next one will have to do with DDR, risk, sugar, and pointy hair! IT WILL BE MADNESS!!!!

Ryou: Why would you give away what happens?

Pegasus: I'm giving ideas…oh, yeah! If you wanna see someone be saved by an unlikely hero, please review! I won't send the next chapter until at least 10 reviews! Who do you want to almost drown: Seto, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Otogi, Malik, Mokuba, Shizuka, Honda, Yami, Yugi, or Anzu? And by the way, if you watch the dub, Seto is Kaiba, Jou is Joey, Ryou is Bakura, Bakura is Yami Bakura, Mai is Mai, Otogi is Duke Devlin, Malik is Marik, Mokuba is Mokuba, Shizuka is Serenity, Honda is Tristan, Yami is Yami, Yugi is Yugi, and Anzu is Téa. Okay? See ya!

Ryou: Please don't let me drown!


	3. Alcohol, Sugar, and a Little DDR

Okay, disclaimer, I don't own Yugioh, wish I did but I don't.

Yugi: You promised you'd let me go insane this chapter!

Pegasus: We'll see…

Chapter 3: Alcohol, Sugar, and a Little DDR

                "So, what should we do first?" asked Yugi.

                "Truth or Dare!" said Jou.

                "Fine," agreed Yami, "Tomb Robber, truth or dare?"

                "Dare," said Bakura.

                "I dare you to… aw, this is boring. Let's play I never!"

                "Perfect!" said Mai, "I brought sone alcohol!" *pours a glass for everyone*

                "I'll start," said Seto, "but first, Mokuba has to leave…he's too young for this."

                "Aww…" moaned Mokuba, but went upstairs.

                "I've never been called any kind of animal."

                "Dog," said Jounouchi, taking a drink, "Not funny, Seto."

                "Porcupine…head," said Yami.

                "Albino bat," said Bakura.

                "I never got a detention," said Anzu, "I'm a perfect student." Yugi, Jou, Bakura, Yami, Mai, and Otogi took a drink.

                "Wow," said Yugi, "I've never been drankren done we red are platter yoken-head!"

                "I don't think that came out right," said Ryou. After a while, everyone had gotten everyone else drunk.

                "You know what?" said Jou, "I have a crush on someone here. I love you…" Just then he fell asleep.

                "SETOOOOOOOOO!!!" said Yugi, "You are really TALL!!!!!! And I am short. WANT MY PUZZLE??? Well you can't HANDLE the truth!!! HAAHAAHAA!!!"

                "I think Yugi's lost it," said Anzu. Then they all heard a noise from the TV upstairs.

                "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…"

                "MOKUBA!" yelled Seto, "turn off the blarpen television and come down here!"

                After a couple hours, everyone was back to normal.

                "Wanna go to my arcade?" Seto asked.

                "YEAH!" everyone said together. They went to Seto's basement which was, surprisingly, an arcade.

                "Let's play dance  dance revolution!" Anzu suggested. First, she beat Mai on the song 'Butterfly', Yugi somehow beat Jou in 'Dam Dariram', then the last match they played was with Mokuba and Seto. At the end, the steps sped up and Seto slipped and failed.

                "Ah, crap," said Seto. Malik then challenged Ryou to the motorcyle game. Malik won by 2 laps.

                "Why did you challenge me, Malik?" asked Ryou.

                "You're the easiest to beat at anything without your Yami around to help you,"said Malik, "Wanted to be sure I'd win." Mai challenged Anzu to a rematch, but in arm wrestling. They went up to the 'Arm Wrestling Robot', and Mai beat her.

                "Knew I'd beat ya there, hon," Mai said in her proud voice. Then Jou made the mistake of challenging Seto to a shooting game. BOOM. 10 points Seto. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. 30 points Jou. Once there were 15 seconds left, Seto had 150 points, Jou had 180. Seto knew he had to win…even if it meant doing this.

                "Jou-kun," said Seto, almost regretting to do this, "I love you." Then he gave him a small peck on the cheek. Jounouchi stood there watching the screen, not daring to move. Seto got 40 points and won the game.

                "Had to do it," said Seto, smirking as he walked away. About an hour later, everyone went back upstairs. 6 people were chosen to play risk, and everyone else watched. Yugi was the first to make a move.

                "I attack Japan!"

                "That's your country, Yugi," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

                "Then I attack Ontario!"

                "That's you, too."

                "Brazil…"

                "Can I have my turn now?" After much confusion in risk, Yugi wandered off and found the sugar.

                "Hey everyone…" he said in a small voice. "MY HAIR IS POINTY!!!" Then he tried to stab people with his hair.

                "Sure…" said Malik. Everyone decided to go for a 1 am swim. Bakura kept throwing people into the water and drowning them, while Shizuka was pushed into the deep end and started to drown – for real.

                "Help! HELP!!!" Shizuka yelled. Yugi tried to save her, but started drowning himself. Then, behind the tree in the backyard close to the fence going into the neighbours yard, Insector Haga appeared. (a/n: Insector Haga in the dub is Weevil.)

                "I'll save you!" he said. He jumped in but started to drown because of Bakura, so 3 people were hopelessly stuck drowning beside the ladder leading out of the pool. Seto threw over a dueling disk to Haga, who summoned his Great Moth card, who saved everyone except Haga, who drowned and disappeared.

                "I'll kill him!" said Seto, "He destroyed a duel disk!"

                "He's dead already," Otogi pointed out.

                "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?!"

                "No, I honestly don't think you do."

                "Ah. I see."

                "Let's go upstairs now and…sleep…" said Yugi.

                "Yes," said Seto, "I will also go and…sleep…FIND THE BIG 'T'!!!!"

                "I think they've gone crazy," said Shizuka.

                "Why haven't I been mentioned in this chapter?!?!" said Honda. Everyone went upstairs into the spare room. What will happen next?

Pegasus: I need ideas for this fic! Please, please, please!!!

Jounouchi: Does Seto really love me?

Pegasus:  I guess we'll never know…

Ryou: I'm just happy I didn't get drowned.

Honda: What do you have against me to not put me in your fic a lot?

Pegasus: Nothing. And by the way, the big T thing was from the Simpsons. I need opinions, though. Should I do a point of view thing? With who? Or not? Please review!


	4. Oh no! My cat spontaneously combusted!

Pegasus: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy! And by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…I really wish I did…

Yugi: I think I am going to go to sleep now.

Pegasus: YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!!! YOU HAVE TO WORK FOR ME NOW!!!!

Yugi: If you insist…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Oh no! My cat spontaneously combusted!

                Everybody went upstairs into the guestroom. They all sat on the floor.

                "Let's tell scary stories!" said Jounouchi. "Once, and this is a true story, I was watching TV and all of a sudden…I got hungry. So I went into the kitchen, opened up the fridge to get a snack, when…THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA WAS GONE!"

                "Oni-chan?" said Shizuka, "I ate the last piece. You know that." Jou blushed.

                "I'm tired," said Anzu, "Let's sleep now." So everyone went to sleep in their beds except for Jounouchi.

                "Seto…."

                "What?!"

                "I don't wanna sleep here."

                "Then go somewhere else!"

                "Okay." So Jounouchi went to the first bed in the room, belonging to Yugi and Yami.

                "Yugi…"

                "Meh."

                "Make your spirit go into the soul room thing so I can sleep here."

                "Nah…lazy…purple monkey dishwasher, Jou. PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER!" Jounouchi went to every bed (not to mention almost having his head cut off by Bakura for waking his hikari) and each one had the same result. "Purple monkey dishwasher, Jou. PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER!"

                "Seto…"

                "Nani??"

                "Everyone keeps saying 'Purple monkey dishwasher, Jou. PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER!'"

                "Then sleep at the other end of the bed." Jounouchi did as told, and fell right asleep. Seto, however, was kept awake by snoring.

                "OWCH! YOU BAKA!"

                "Mmm…chicken…"

                "OW! You stupid…STOP BITING ME!!!" Jou wouldn't get off, so Seto just tried to get to sleep again. Yugi then got up, not able to control his sleepwalking, and walked into Seto's new kitten, Adena. She spontaneously combusted, and Yugi's hair caught on fire. He ran around and set the house into flames.

                "AHHH!!!!" he yelled, "I'M BALD!!!" Jou was talking in hi sleep.

                "Mmm….birthday cake. Mmm…candles. Mmm…fire. FIRE?!" He then got up and started screaming like a schoolgirl. Everyone woke up and followed Jounouchi's example.

                "AHH! Help! Fire! FIRE!!!"

                "Wait a minute…" said Jou, "I wonder what fire looks like upside down…" Jounouchi then stood against one of the burning walls on his head. "Hey, the ceiling's on fire. Cool!" He saw his pants smoking. "Ah! I'm on fire!" Malik then, for no particular reason, or so he thought at the time, started a bath of frozen water. 10 minutes later it was ready.

                "RYOU!" he shouted, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Ryou walked in, and Malik stuck Ryou's head into the freezing cold water. His hair looked like a sponge. The whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast came in, including some duel monsters, and started singing.

                "Are you ready kids?"

                "We aren't kids."

                "I can't hear you!"

                "Ready!"

                "Good enough. Oooohhhhhhhhhh…..Who lives in a house with his crazy yami?"

                "Spongehead Ryou!"

                "With huge locks of hair and like climbing his tree?"

                "Spongehead Ryou!"

                "If Kaiba makes Yami Bakura feel mad…"

                "Spongehead Ryou!"

                "Then he will come out and beat everyone up!"

                "I don't wanna sing anymore," said Otogi.

                "Me neither," said Shizuka. Malik took Ryou and swabbed his hair all over the house, thus putting out the fire.

                "Yay Malik!" everyone cheered.

                "What about me?" said Ryou.

                "Sure, you gotta have some pride," said Honda. Then he noticed Yugi was gone.

                "Where's Yugi?" asked Honda.

                "Here I am!" said Yugi, coming into the room. "I just called the school saying we wouldn't be there today cause we all caught the flu."

                "Number one, Yug," said Jou, "We don't have the flu. Number two, today is Saturday!"

                "Okay, then," replied Yugi, "Let's go to school!" Everyone agreed and started toward Domino High. They went to the cafeteria and ate some cold bean casserole for lunch. Then they went back to Seto's house. But unfortunately for the older Kaiba brother, Mokuba had shouted, "Trash the house!" when everybody entered the mansion, so the whole place was a pile of garbage after an hour. Everyone then left except Yugi.

                "That was fun! And the trashing of the house was a great idea! Let's have another party soon!" At the thought of this, Seto twitched.

                "I'm fine with that, as long at the party is at_ your_ house next time."

                                                **                                                The End!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus: Please review! I wanna know how my first completed fic was. What do you think, Pegasus?

Pegasus J. Crawford: I thought it was a splendid performance. But I could've seen a little more romance, don't you think?

Pegasus: Please don't flame cause you didn't get to see your favourite couples together! I wanted to make a no-sense thing, and I hope it worked!

Pegasus: Why do we have the same name?

Pegasus: YOU STOLE MY NAME FIRST!

Pegasus: But the show came out long before your Pegasus side was created.

Pegasus: Oh, just shaddap. Remember, if you review….I will give you…a present…AIR! WONDERFUL AIR!

Jounouchi: Well, I thought it was good…see you in the next fic! Hopefully…


End file.
